


Quenya Fragments

by taenia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Kalevala - Elias Lönnrot, The Iliad - Homer, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Also possibly try not to go for that whole St. Sebastian thing, And so gay, But it also involves ARROWS IN YOUR FACE, Does anyone else have orc feels?, F/M, Gosh I love orcs, I'm sorry these are the least helpful tags, It's hot, Ketuvim, M/M, OH ARWEN YOU PERFECT DARLING I HAVE SO MANY FEELS, Orcs, Poetry, Quenya, Starbuck is Earendil, Super Hot, Tanakh - Freeform, Tengwar, There is probably something wrong with my orc feels, Torah, Tyelpe darling why do you make awful choices?
Language: Quenya
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taenia/pseuds/taenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even. Quenya fragments of things (with English translations) because I have a problem and that problem is Sauron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will make of your body my banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like the idea of Sauron sending Celebrimbor sexy love poems that turn out to be _really awful_ in hindsight.
> 
> Updated: Corrected some of the grammar (minor edits) and uploaded updated tengwar and sarati transcripts. The sarati is written boustrophedon: each stanza begins going right to left.

Caruvanyë hroatyava tulwenya

Vaitaina fassetyassë huorë haryan  
Vandilden nirna haccatyannar, ohtacaruvan  
Erdenen ar sercenen mahtuvanyel

Itírien lostatyë ar yavetyë  
Annatar, soltuvanyë or tyë, ilyë hroafelmi lávala  
Vë antal nen entúlala, munta avaquétala.  
Olohtien cirissessen fëatyo.

Hlapuvatyë i þúrissë hwestanyo  
Tá caituva

* * *

_I will make of your body my banner._

_Wrapped in your tangled hair, I have courage._  
 _With a staff pressed through your buttocks, I will make war._  
 _With seed and blood, I will wield you as a weapon._

_I have watched you blossom and bear fruit_  
 _Lord of gifts, I will surge over you, granting all bodily desires_  
 _Like you give to me in return, denying nothing._  
 _I have sprouted in the cracks of your soul._

_You will blow in the wind of my breath_  
 _Then lie still._

 

* * *

**Tengwar**   


**Sarati**   



	2. Nainië Tindómerelen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lament for Arwen, modeled after Galadriel's farewell to Frodo.

Orro! Nucumna, hroa sina ruxa súrinen  
Lumi sírala hahtanyanna  
Auri avánier lencavë hrávenya nwalyaina  
Ua lerta auta undómë pella Númenna  
Sarassë laica ya vahtaina nyérë lá  
Tanomë oiolairë ar lindi tiuya  
Tumbullo, oiravë latina.

Sinomë man nissë órava?

Mandostar Námo hrótanna sí  
Nahamiryan maren at meldanna  
Mal tienyar ilyë ohostier huiner.  
Sindanórienna lennuvan  
Nyényenen yo cilmenya terë  
I hísë vasarya nildava nórenya  
Utúvienye, onostienyë ar sí vanyuva.

Yondonyan, nai hiruvatyë handë.

Selyenyain, nai ruinen ualdë tunduva.

* * *

Alas! Humbled, this body crumbles in the wind  
Flowing into my grave  
The days have slowly departed, tormented flesh  
Cannot pass beyond twilight into the West  
Onto bent green grass that grief has not stained.  
In that place everlasting summer and song swell  
From a deep valley, forever free.

Who will grant me mercy in this time?

Námo, Lord of Safe Keeping, to rocky halls now  
You summon me, home again, towards my beloved.  
But my paths gather deep shadows.  
I will go into a grey country  
Both weeping and through my choice.  
The mist veils my homely house —  
I have found, I have begotten, and now I will depart.

For my son, I pray that you find wisdom.

Daughters, may we never be kindled to flame.


	3. Lirit urquion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend told me to write goblin poems, so I did. Why are orcs writing in Quenya? WE JUST DON’T KNOW. Maybe it’s an elvish translation of an orc song, made by a deeply disturbed Gwindor after his stay in Angband. Sure, we’ll go with that.
> 
> While it’s probably not evident in the translation, this is, by far, the most structured thing I’ve ever written in Quenya, and I think it actually worked out pretty well.

 

Lirit urquion

Nálvë ilenyaldë, híni úmelvë  
Qualin ringa ataro; avatyarielvës.  
Leperilwa fincë fastar furur naitessë.

Usúcielvë caurë; amátielvë ormë.  
Sintelvë nyénië ambollo amillelwo.  
Nálvë indissi ar enderi qualmëo.

Úvëa nálvë, únotimë nauvalvë.  
Ualvë firë, etsúyuvalvë cuilë;  
Lapselwar turuvar i alcar Ambaro.

I núra hos ëalvë.  
Eccoitanelvë nó Isil silma,  
Enyalelvë eleni huinessë.

Metyuvalvë i heruvi calo.  
Rucuvalvë nórelwar tumnessë, antoryala  
Lómen yassë wet matuvar hráveltya.

Ondossë utúvielvë nálvë tulcë,  
Axor ereva taura haryalvë,  
Calpuvalvë sercë falastala ar sucuvalvë.

* * *

_Poem of the Orcs_

_We are unremembered, unloved children_  
 _Of a cold, dead father; we have forgiven him._  
 _Our clever fingers tangle lies into true things._

_We have drunk fear; we have eaten wrath._  
 _We knew lamentation from our mother’s breast._  
 _We are the brides and bridegrooms of death._

_We are abundant, we will be beyond counting._  
 _We do not die, we breathe out life;_  
 _Our children will control the glory of the world._

_We are the deep folk._  
 _We woke before the silver moon,_  
 _We remember stars in deep shadow._

_We will bring an end to the lords of light._  
 _We will fly to our deep homes, strengthening_  
 _For the night when we will devour their flesh._

_In stone we have found that we are strong,_  
 _We have bones of steel._  
 _We will draw foaming blood like water and drink._

* * *


	4. Cyerme Cara Hrásen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inevitable. I've been thinking a lot about a BSG/Silm crossover and if you don;t think Starbuck is Earendil then you are just wrong.

Cyerme Cara Hrásen

Rácina axoinen útulien  
Ar hwindínen endanyassë  
Raumollo len útilien   
A Heruvi Covolo.

Ëanyë roquen lóceva  
Leperinyar naucë encarner   
Laurenna rindi Ëo,   
A Heruvi Covolo.

Ëanyë hendessë Alcarinquëo  
Silmë ná mánanya  
Á colelden máren   
A Heruvi Covolo.

Ilya sino amartië apa  
Ualdës lavuva marta ata.

* * *

* * *

Prayer For Kara Thrace

By broken bones I have come  
And by a whirlpool in my heart  
From the sound of a storm I have come to you  
O Lords of Kobol

Serpent-rider I am  
My twisted fingers remake  
The circles of the world in golden light,  
O Lords of Kobol

I exist in the eye of the glorious one  
Starlight is my boon.  
Carry me home,  
O Lords of Kobol

All of this has happened before  
Do not let it happen again.


	5. Tanakh & Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading a lot of mythology & the Tanakh to help formulate ideas and figure out literary style for my Dalish mythopoeia stuff, and, of course, my response to that has been to want to translate it into Quenya, because I am elf trash in every conceivable universe. So, these are not original compositions, per se, but I didn't know where else to archive them.

**Tanakh**

B'reishit 1:1-5

Yestassë, írë Eru carnë Menel ar Cemen –  
Arda ëala ormavalta ar lusta, harylala mornië or in inga i núrasseo ar þúrë Erullo hwinyala or i nén –  
Equë Eru, “Ëa cala,” ar cala engë.  
Eru cennë i cala né mára, ar Eru peryanë i cala i morniello.  
Eru estanë i cala Aurë, ar i mornië estanes Lómë. Ar né sinyë ar né arin, minya aurë.

_In the beginning, when Eru made Heaven and Earth –  
_ _The world being formless and empty, having darkness over the surface of the deep and a wind from Eru swirling over the water –  
Eru said "[let] Light Be," and there was light.  
Eru saw that [the] light was good, and Eru divided in half the light from the darkness.  
Eru called the light Day, and the darkness He called Night. And there was evening and there was morning, a first day._

Kohelet 1:3-10

Mana ná i mána ya quén haryëa ilya mótieryo yassë mótëas nún Anar?  
Nostari autar, ar indi tulir; ar oiravë Arda ëa.  
Anar orta yando, ar Anar númeta, ar pelë nómeryanna yassë ortas.  
I þúrë lenna hyarmenna, ar nanquerë formenna; ataqueris vórimavë tieryassë, ar i þúrë atapelë tieryassen.  
Sirer ilyë siryar ëarenna, er ëar quanta umë; tenna i nórë yassë i siryar lenna, tar atalelyantë.  
Ilyë natar móta lumbassenna; quén lertëa quetes lá, i hen umë' aqua valin cenë, ar i lár umëa quátina hlarienen.  
I engë ná'n ëuva, ar i acárië ná i nauva carna; ar ná munta vinya nún Anar.  
Ma ná nat yo ná quétina: “Ela! Ná vinya sina?” Enges er, i randassen ya ner nó vë.

_What is the reward that one has of all his toil in which he labors under the Sun?_  
 _Parents pass, and children come; and the world exists eternally._  
 _The Sun also rises, and the Sun sets, and returns to its place in which it rises._  
 _The wind goes to the South, and turns back to the North; it continuously turns around in its path and the wind returns again to its roads._  
 _All rivers flow to the Sea, yet the Sea is not full; unto the place where the rivers go, there they go back again._  
 _All things labor to weariness: one is not free to speak it, the eye is not joyful to see it, and the ear is not filled with hearing._  
 _That which existed is that which will exist, and that which has been made is that which will be made; and there is nothing new under the Sun._  
 _Is there a thing about which is said “Look! This is new?” It existed yet, in the ages that were before us._

* * *

 

**The Iliad**

À lirë, a Valië, uryala rúþë Acillëurwa Pélëuso hína, ya mittanyanë únótimë nyéri lienna, mal leryanë limbë taurë fëar calloron Mandosenna, ar carnet matso huain ar sornin: mal indómë Manwëva né carna: et yallo minyavë i aran liéva, hína Artëuso, yo Acillëus valya, amahtier ar terhantë. 

_Sing, O goddess, the blazing wrath of Achilles, Peleus’ son, that led countless griefs to the people, but released many mighty heroes’ souls to Hades, and made them food for dogs and eagles, but the will of Zeus was done: and to that which first separated Atreus’s* son, the king of men, and godly Achilles, having quarreled._

* * *

 

**The Kalevala  
**

Introduction  
  
Turúna írë hórëanen,  
Taura mitya hortiënen,  
Nanyë manwa sí linden,  
Manwa yestan líriéo  
Yára lirillo nórëo  
Undantaina vanwë randallon.  
Antonyassë i quettar nar úlëa,  
Pényalto i lámar nar vilala,  
Lambanyallo merintë vanya;  
Írë mínala nelcenyar nar palyainë,  
Írë manwa ñávanya ná latyaina,  
Lindi yára handë ar ñolë  
Rúcar vanyë lá úmína.  
Laurëa meldo, ar moinalda háno,  
Hanno moina inyo hinalúmëssë,  
Á tulë linda asenyë i nyári,  
Á tulë lire asenyë i nyarnar,  
Nyarnar i lúmion ilenyaldë,  
Pan sín naldë sissë uo,  
Otúlalë ráneldallon.  
Úfarëavë túlaldë líralan,  
Úfarëavë immon i exë,  
Or helca ar ñwalca nórë sina,  
Or i úlárëa cemen Formennor,  
Á omapaldë maldar  
Sinen mai enyaluvaldë.  
Á hostaldë sí valin lirië,  
Á lindaldë sí i anyárë quentar,  
Sië i meldar ilya ecë hlaruvantët,  
Sië i artar ecë hlaruvantët,  
Ortala indiron sina.  
Nantë quettar hinalúmëssë nyarner nin,  
Lindi rahtainë randallon vahaië,  
Nyarnar ya néya amápier  
I quiltallo Vainamoineno,  
I ruinello Ilmarineno,  
I macillo Caucomielio,  
I quingallo Yúcahaineno,  
I nesselillo Formennoro,  
I restallo Calevalo.  
Melda enwina atarnya lirneryet  
Írë mótiëssë sicilden ar pelecconen  
Mussë amillenya nyarneryet  
Írë rinceryë i vílala querma,  
Írë hína talandë  
Ara talaryat tyallenyë ar lalanenyë.

Lúci úmer milyainë  
Or Sampo ar or Lúhi,  
Sampo yeryala lindalassë,  
Lúhi tyélala lucerya.  
I lindessen firnë istima Vipunen,  
I tyaliessen firnë Lemmincainen.  
Ná limbë exë nyarnar,  
Nyári ya ner nyarnë nin,  
Ya hirnenyë ara i tië,  
Hostainë lissi aldëonissen,  
Hlapuinë nin olvallo taurëo,  
Pelectainë mici i quessi aicassion,  
Túvinë i liantassellon ar lótellon,  
Lussainë nin írë hilyanenyë  
Mámar nóressë lissirestaron,  
Or ambor laicë ar laurië,  
Apa Muricci morifindesseva,  
Ar Cimmo linquileva.  
Limbi certar i niquë anyárieryen,  
Limbi lirillar i mistë ocólieryen,  
Exë lindi i þúri ilindienten;  
Limbi aiwi limbi taurennar,  
Vórimavë ilindienten lirillar rainessë  
Falmar ëaro, ar wingir vaieva,  
Lindalë limbi nenillon,  
Lindallë ilya ëallo,  
Vórimavë ner vandanya ar herunya.  
Quenteli i aldar ontainë,  
Otiuyainë nutiessen,  
Collenyet yára mardanya,  
Lossenorollessen opelënyallo,  
Nuntenyet i telimbossë sambenyo,  
Nambanenyet i andossen coanyo,  
Caitanenyet colcassën,  
Colcar tópinë mirwa calarustenen.  
Voronwavë lumnanentë coanyassë  
Terë i ninqui þúri hrívëo,  
Coanyassë yénion yénin.

Ma ocomyanyë líri sine  
I niquello ar i nixello hostanyët?  
Ma comyanyë rotto colcaron sina,  
Tirnor laurië quentaron sinë,  
I sarnonna coanyassë,  
Undu i vanya telmimbo,  
Coassë sina miny’ar yára?  
Ma sín palyanyë colcar sinë,  
Colcar quátinë quentainen elmendaiva?  
Ma útacinyë i mentë  
Corno sina yára nólëo,  
Atarion lirillar sinë pantanyë?  
Á lavë lirenyë yalúmëa nyarna,  
Yë lamyuva póna i laitali  
I limpëo yë atyávienyë,  
I tintinala limpëo orio,  
Á tulta nin falastala súlo  
I orio atarion,  
Sinen lirienya lá hautuva  lóressë,  
Lírala er i nello.  
Á tulta yando yulma míruvórëo,  
Ontuvaryë amba lúcë véna,  
Ontuvaryë amb’alassë sinyessë,  
Formennoro tain’ar úna sinyë,  
I vanessen amaurëo,  
I alassëan arino,  
I yesta veny’aurë.

Vórimavë ahlárienyet lírala,  
Vórimavë ahlárienyet lindala,  
Yë i lómi tuler véna eressë,  
Yë Isil silë véna eressë,  
Yë Anar calë véna eressë;  
Eressë yando, Vainamoinen,  
I miny’ar saila istar,  
Nóna oira Hellello  
Amilleryo, Hellëo selyë.

Rune 1: The Birth of Vainamoinen

Minya Certa  
I Nosta Vainamoineno

Yárë lúmissen, vendë,  
Vanima selyë visto,  
Engë vórimë randain  
Alta paliessë ilwëo,  
Or i paswar er undulávinë.  
Lumba i vendë lauyala,  
Coivierya lemb’ar ú estelo,  
Si’eressë cuina randian  
Únótimë hairiessen  
Vist’or i airëfallë,  
I palani hayassëssën,  
Eressessë visto,  
Undutúleryë i ëarenna,  
Falmar norollerya, ar falmar quessecerya.  
Epeta i þúrë raumo ortala  
Vílala Rómell’ormenen,  
Terhatë Ëar solossenna,  
Tarsa i eleni rossínen airëo  
Tenna i falmar nar ninqui ahanen.  
Wilwa hatintë i vendë,  
Raumonen quiltaina, úherenya vendë;  
Senen tyalë i soltola wingir,  
Senen tyalë i þahtier þúlimëo,  
Or i luinë pontë nenion;  
Or i ninquinen lestainë falmar ëaro.  
Tyalë i þahtier i singw’airëo,  
I vendenen erinqua ar ilalassëa;  
Tenna métimavë quanta nautiessë,  
Yanwë sín tuo ar vanessëo,  
Taltar i þúlimi murmenna;  
Allunga sín i vendë  
Uas orta or i cemen;  
Otsotuxa loar ranneryë,  
Randar nertë Fírimaron,  
Nendavantanë i ëar sissenna, tassenna,  
Uas ortanë or i neni,  
Istala er tarassëo;  
Otsotuxa loar mótaneryë  
Nó minnónarya né nóna.  
Sië nendavantaneryë vë nén-amillë,  
Rómenna ar yando Hyarmenna,  
Númenna ar yando Formenna,  
Nendavantanë i ëar ilyë tiennar,  
Rúcala ohtallo þúlimion,  
Nendavantanë tarassessë, voronendavantanë,  
Nó minnónarya né nóna.

Tá yestaneryë milya nyényë,  
Quenteryë quettar sine, undindonen:  
“Orro nen, coivienya marta!  
Orro nen, sinassë taryassenya!  
Mananna alantienyë?  
Orro nen, i nye ilalassëa,  
Oanten marenya tereva vistassë,  
Túlen mare imici airefallë,  
Ná hátina soltola wingínen,  
Ná rúmaina þúrinen ar neninen,  
Hairavë rahtala nenissen,  
Haurë paliessen singw’airëo,  
Istala er nwalma ar naicë!  
Analya nen, a Ucco!  
Qui nanyë vendë i vistassë,  
Ar lá paliessen airëo sinë  
Vë nén-amillë!  
Ilya coivie sina ná ringa ar púrëa,  
Naicelëa sissë ná ilya levië,  
Írë ranyan i nenissen,  
Írë lelyan i ëaressë.  
Ucco, tyë ainu, amatás,  
Tyë i cáno menelo,  
Á tuletyë sís, natyë merna,  
Á tuletyë sís, caninyë tyen,  
Eterúna nyë ulcullo,  
Eterúna nyë tarassessë.  
Á tuletyë hyerenyë, á ramya sissenna,  
Á ramya ambë sië natyë merna,  
Araucavë ar á manya ilalya vendë sina!”

_No English translation on this one. Sorry. :(_

* * *

 

**Gawain and the Green Knight**

Covain ar i Lairoquen

Epë i pelië ar i ohta upustier Iliondë,  
I osto rácina ar uryaina yulmannar ar yúlannar,  
I nér yë i tanwi vartiëo tassë carnë  
Anávië vë varto, i anwalda ardassë:  
Ná Ainëas Arta ar hínaryar tárë,  
I apa unturner cundur, ar heruin heruner  
Olya i autëo Númenyë Lónassen.  
Apa Rómulus Arta Rómenna larcavë mentëa immo,  
Alta yalmenen osto sina cares minyavë,  
Ar estaryes esserya, vë haryëas sín;  
Tirius Toscananna ar mardi panyas  
Langovardë Lombardiessë orta coar,  
Ar haira han i ëar Alatiëo Alasseon Rútus  
Limbi ambossen ampalla Inwinórëo tulcas  
Alassenen  
Tanomessë ormë ar ohta ar elmenda  
Lúmissen enger  
Ar tatyavë yúyo alma ar ulca  
Antyelcavë apantier tállo.

_Gawain and the Green-Knight_

_After the seige and the war had stopped in Ilion,  
The city broken and burned to brands and embers,  
The man who did deeds of treason there  
Was judged as a betrayer, the wildest in the world:  
It is noble Aeneas and his lofty children,  
Who after conquered princes, and ruled as lords  
[Of] much of the prosperity in [the] Western Islands.  
After noble Romulus goes swiftly to Rome himself,  
With great clamor he builds this city first,  
And he names it his name, as it has now;  
Tirius to Toscana [goes], and establishes halls  
Langobard in Lombardy raises houses,  
And far beyond the sea of France [see note] Felix Brutus  
On many hills of expansive England [see note] he fixes  
With happiness  
In that place, wrath and war and wonder  
In [those] times existed  
And doubly both good fortune and evil  
Very swiftly have spread out from that time.  
_

_n.b. I presume that Alatië is supposed to mean France but I honestly have no idea how I came up with this gloss; it seems to be derived from alat-, an affix meaning 'large,' which is not my immediate association with the French ... I should probably go back and derive a better name. Maybe Caulessë from 'Gaul' or Callëa from 'Gallia'? Inwinórë sems to be a rejected name for England in Tolkien's mind, but since we don't have an alternative, I am using it._


End file.
